Los 7 Pecados Capitales
by AnzuAngel
Summary: hehe Un pequeño error hace que 7 de nuestros amigos de yugioh padescan de uno de los 7 pecados capitales! QUE PASARA? R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Y bienvenidos a mi tercer fic!

Yami Safiro: eres muy escandalosa UU;;;;

Safiro:ja ja ja mejor vamos a ver de lo que se trata este fic ok?

Bueno si ustedes ya han visto la pelicula que se llama curiosamente "los 7 pecados capitales" sabran mas o menos de que se tratara, total, este fic es en el set de las finales de ciudad batallas ok? Osea en la torre de duelo de Kaibacorp y para aquellos que no saben cuales o que significan los 7 pecados capitales qui estan.

Los 7 pecados capitales son:

AVARICIA  
ENVIDIA  
GULA  
IRA  
LUJURIA  
PEREZA  
SOBERBIA

Veamos ahora recorriendo al diccionario o mataburros según mi abuela que significa cada término:

**Avaricia**: f. Afán de adquirir y atesorar riquezas.  
SINÓNIMO DE **Avidez, codicia; tacañería, ruindad, cicatería, mezquindad, miseria, sordidez**, cuando el medio empleado es no gastar. Ver tambien Kaiba.

**Envidia**: f. Tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno; sentimiento de animadversión contra el que posee una cosa que nosotros no poseemos.

**Gula**: f. Exceso en la comida o bebida.  
2 Apetito desordenado de comer y beber.  
SINÓNIMO DE Glotonería. Ver tambien Joey o Tristan

**Ira**: f. Pasión violenta que mueve a indignación y enojo.  
2 Deseo de venganza, según orden de justicia.  
3 Deseo de injusta venganza. Repetición de actos de saña o venganza.  
SINÓNIMO DE Serie intensiva: molestia, enfado, indignación, enojo, irritación, coraje; ira exaltada: cólera, rabia, furia, furor.Ver tambien Bakura ¬¬.

**Lujuria**: f. Concupiscencia de la carne.  
2 Exceso, demasía.3 ver tambien cachondo, caliente jajaja.

**Pereza**: f. Negligencia, tedio en las cosas a que estamos obligados, repugnancia al trabajo. Denuevo ver tambien Joey o Tristan UU;;;;

**Soberbia**: f. Estimación excesiva de sí mismo con menosprecio de los demás.  
2 Apetito desordenado de ser preferido a otros.  
3 Exceso de magnificencia o suntuosidad, esp. hablando de edificios.

Ok, ahora, este fic se tratara de lo que pasaria si siete de nuestros amigos de yugioh fuera infectado por uno de los 7 pecados capitales jajaja sera muy grasioso! Y ademas habra mucho de mi pareja favorita! YAMI/ANZU! Bueno aquí esta el primer capi de mi tercer fic!.

Ps: no describire los duelos! Solo dire quien gano ok? Eso de describirlos me aburre ¬¬. Y nadie fue enviado al reino de las sombras.

* * *

Capitulo 1:WHAT?

Nuestros amigos de yugioh estaban muy comodos en la habitacion del pequeño yugi hablando sobre la final que se aproximaba.

"viejo! No puedo creer que estoy en la final!" dijo Joey muy feliz.

"si pero recuerda que pelearas contra Marik" dijo Tristan.

"gracias por el apoyo hermano ¬¬" dijo Joey

"oh! Vamos Joseph, todos saben quien ganara este torneo!" dijo Mai.

"asi? Y quien?" preguntaron Joey y tristan.

"es obio que yugi ganara" dijo Anzu.

"un poco de apoyo no me vendria mal amigos ¬¬" dijo Joey.

Todos rieron al ver al pobre de Joey tirado en el suelo dramaticamente tratando de llamar la atencion.

Derrepente un temblor los hiso callarse y Mokuba entro corriendo a la habitacion.

"chicos hay un terremoto! Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí!" dijo Mokuba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos salieron corriendo del globo y fueron hacia fuera, derrepente el temblor se termino...

"orale! Que fue eso?" dijo Joey.

"un temblor estupido ¬¬" dijo Kaiba.

"wow si no me dices no me doy cuenta" dijo Tristan en forma sarcastica.

"ya cayense bola de idiotas!" grito Mai.

"que bueno que ya paso todo" dijo Anzu.

"si..."dijo Yugi.

Entonces Yugi noto que Yami estaba muy pensativo.

te ocurre algo Yami?-

'uh?...no Yugi no es nada' dijo Yami.

no me mientas-

'es solo que siento que algo raro va a pasar'

algo raro, como que?-

'no lo se Yugi, provablemente sea solo mi imaginacion'

esta bien Yami-

derrepente algo extraño paso, hubo un temblor mas y despues una esfera negra aparecio ante sus ojos la esfera empeso a moverse y despues salieron 7 luses de los 7 colores del arcoiris y derrepente cada una de las luces se metio en el cuerpo de Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Ishizu y Anzu haciendo que los 7 se desmayaran despues de que la luz entro en ellos.

"Joey!" grito Mai.

"hermano! Tristan!" grito Serenity

"hermano!" grito Mokuba.

"señorita ishizu! Amo Marik!" grito Odion.

"Bakura!" grito Yugi.

"Anzu!" grito Yami

despues de que los 7 afectados se desmayaron, los demas fueron en su ayuda. Cada una de las personas concientes se llevo a una inconciente (excepto Mokuba, a el le ayudo roland) y todo quedo asi, Serenity y Mai se quedaron cuidando a Joey y Tristan, Odion cuido a Ishizu y Marik, Roland y Mokuba cuidaron a Kaiba, Yugi cuido a Bakura, y Yami cuido a Anzu. Despues de que se aseguraron que los 7 no estuvieran heridos los que quedaron estaban en la cocina del globo para encontrar una razon de lo que paso.

"muy bien eso fue extraño" dijo Mai.

"espero que mi hermano y los otros no se hayan lastimado" dijo Serenity.

"tranquila Serenity, todo estara bien" dijo Mai tratando de calmarla.

"pero que rayos paso haya afuera?" dijo Yugi.

"no lo se pero debemos averiguarlo" dijo Yami.

"creo que yo puedo explicarles Faraon" dijo una voz misteriosa.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, solo para ver a nada menos que Shadi en su tipica tunica egipcia.

"de que hablas Shadi y como llegaste aquí?" pregunto Yami.

"la razon por la que estoy aquí mi Faraon es porque perdi algo que nunca debia encontrarse" dijo Shadi.

"de que hablas?" dijo el Faraon.

"lo que pasa esque perdi una esfera que tiene algo muy dificil de explicar" dijo Shadi.

"una esfera?" dijo Yami.

"por casualidad no era negra?" dijo Yugi

"si! La han visto?" pregunto muy desesperado Shadi.

"si, esa esfera aparecio y empezo a lansar distintos rayos de luz" dijo Yami.

"oh no... alguien fue alcanzado por esos rayos?" dijo Shadi.

"si... cada uno de los rayos se metio en los cuerpos de Marik, Ishizu, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Bakura y Anzu y ahora no han despertado" dijo Yugi tristemente.

"Oh Ouh" dijo Shadi.

"que quieres decir con 'Oh Ouh'?" pregunto Yami.

"lo que pasa esque cada uno de esos rayos contenia uno de los 7 pecados capitales, ya saben, avaricia, envidia, ira, gula, pereza, soberbia y lujuria, y ahora parece que cuando sus amigos despierten viviran su vida según el pecado que les toco" dijo Shadi.

"WHAT?" gritaron todos al unisono.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

BIEN? Que les parecio el primer capi de mi tercer fic de Yami/Anzu?

Yami Safiro: horrible como siempre.

Safiro: oh! Disculpame! Acaso dije "Yami Safiro dime tu opinion sobre mi fic"?

JA! MEJOR DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN VER QUE PECADO LE TOCO A CADA VICTIMA! MHWAAAAAAA. JA NE! -


	2. Que le toco a Quien?

Uff por fin el 2 capi de "los 7 pecados capitales" yupi!

YS: quieres callarte y comenzar con el maldito fic de una vez!

Safiro: si oh gran ama de las jaquecas! ¬¬.

YS: ja ja ja

Bueno mejor nos callamos y que empiese el espectaculo! (musica dramatica de fondo) 3...2...1...accion!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Que le toco a Quien?

"WHAT?" gritaron todos al unisono.

"ya me escucharon!" dijo Shadi

"pero como puede ser alguien tan estupido como para dejar que esto pasara!" gritaron varios al mismo tiempo.

"¬¬!" (eso fue de Shadi ok?)

"pero ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Yugi.

"lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar"dijo Shadi.

"esperar que?" pregunto Yami.

"primero que nada tenemos que haberiguar que tipo de pecado le toco a cada quien, asi estaremos preparados" dijo Shadi.

"como lo haremos?" dijo Mai.

"necesito saber que color le toco a cada victima" dijo Shadi.

"muy bien, creo que recordamos que color verdad?" pregunto Serenity.

"si" dijeron todos.

"pero antes de todo nesesitamos separar a las victimas" dijo Shadi.

"eh? Por que?" pregunto Mokuba.

"porque es muy peligroso que tres o mas personas que tienen uno de los 7 pecados esten cerca uno del otro" explico Shadi.

"muy bien, quien dormira con quien?" se preguntaban todos.

"lo dejaremos a la suerte" dijo Mai.

Y asi se decidio todo, los chicos jugaron el juego de los papelitos, cada papelito tenia el nombre de una de las victimas los chicos sacarian un papelito y el nombre que les tocara seria la persona con la que dormirian en la misma habitacion.

Y las cosas terminaron de la siguiente forma:

Yami y Anzu

Joey y Mai

Tristan y Serenity

Ishizu, Marik y Odion

Kaiba y Mokuba

Yugi y Bakura

"muy bien ahora que sabemos quien dormira con quien, es hora de saber que pecado le toco a cada quien deacuerdo?" dijo Shadi.

"si" dijeron todos.

"muy bien primero Joey" dijo Shadi.

"a Joey le toco el verde" dijo Mai.

"mm a el le toco la gula" explico Shadi.

"ehh...que es eso?" se preguntaban todos.

"es la glotoneria" dijo Shadi.

"NO! ME TOCO CON UNA ASPIRADORA DE COMIDA!"grito Mai.

"pero Mai todos sabemos que te gusta mi hermano" dijo Serenity.

"PERO SI YA ERA MALO ANTES! IMAGINATE AHORA!" dijo Mai.

"eh creo que mejor pasamos con Tristan" dijo Shadi.

"le toco el amarillo" dijo Serenity.

"el padesera de la pereza" dijo Shadi.

"oh! Bien entonces dormira todo el tiempo y no lo tendre que vigilar tanto!" dijo feliz Serenity.

"y ahora Ishizu" dijo Shadi.

"a la señorita Ishizu le toco el color morado" dijo Odion.

"veamos... la soberbia" dijo Shadi.

"oh! Grandioso ahora su ego se hara mas grande!" grito Odion.

"creo que ese le hubiera quedado a Kaiba!" rio Mai.

"Marik?" dijo Shadi.

"el color naranja" dijo denuevo Odion.

"mmm la envidia" dijo Shadi.

"fantastico! Porque no mejor ponemos camaras en todo el globo y ya seriamos un perfecto Big Brother!" grito Odion.

"eh...Bakura?" dijo Shadi.

"café" dijo Yugi.

"veamos... a el le toco la ira" dijo Shadi.

"ehhhhh eso no es bueno" dijo el peque.

"Kaiba?" dijo Shadi.

"a mi hermano le toco el azul!" dijo Mokuba.

"mmm la avaricia" dijo Shadi.

"bueno no es nada nuevo!" dijeron todos.

"Y por ultimo la señorita Anzu?" dijo Shadi.

"a Anzu le toco el color rojo" dijo Yami.

"ehh...mmm...pues..." balbusio Shadi.

"dime de una vez Shadi! pareses comentarista de futbol!" grito Yami.

"pues a Anzu le toco...la lujuria mi Faraon" dijo Shadi.

"l-l-l-l-a l-l-l-uju-ria?" tartamudea Yami poniendose comletamente rojo, y quien no lo estaria? Tenia que dormir con una chica muy bonita y aparte de que la chica estaria habrienta de sexo, sexo y mas sexo! Como podria sobrevivir a esto? (autora: pues ya sabes lo que dicen Yami, si no puedes con ellos, uneteles! Hahahaha)

"ja! Y ahora quien parece comentarista!" grito Mai.

Entonces en ese momento Roland entro corriendo a la habitacion.

"disculpen pero debo informarles que el señor Kaiba y los demas estan despertando!" dijo Roland

"muy bien gracias Roland" dijo Mokuba mientras todos corrian a sus respectivas habitaciones en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de cuarto.

(en el cuarto de mai)

"Joey? Estas bien?" dijo Mai mientras miraba a un cierto rubio, deborar practicamente todo su refrigerador.

"si Mai! Estoy bien pero tengo hambre!" dijo Joey.

(caida anime departe de mai, safiro y yami safiro)

(en la habiotacion de Serenity)

"ehhhh tristan?" dijo Serenity mientras movia a Tristan para que se despertara.

"zzzzzzz...5 minutos mas...zzzzz"

(en la habitacion de Odion)

"amo Marik por favor suelte el espejo! Señorita Ishizu deje ese espejo tambien!" grito Odion.

"no! Odion debo ver mi hermoso reflejo!" grito Ishizu.

"damelo! Es mio!" gritaba Marik

"envidioso!" grito Ishizu.

"vanidosa!" grito Marik.

"que hice para merecer esto!" lloro Odion.

(en la habitacion de Bakura)

"B-bakura trankilo!" dijo el peque.

"no! Estoy molesto porque no tengo los 7 articulos del milenio! Y debo desquitarme con alguien" rio malebolamente Bakura.

"Bakura! Piensalo porfavor!" dijo Yugi.

"tengo un video de los teletuvis y no dudare en usarlo!" dijo Bakura colocando el video el la videocasetera.

"NOOOOOOOOO"

(en la habitacion de Kaiba)

"hermano estas bien?" pregunto Mokuba.

"si Mokuba solo estoy contando mi dinero y viendo mis favulosas cartas raras!" dijo Kaiba.

"creo que no ha cambiado mucho"

(en la habitacion de Yami)

Yami estaba parado justo en frente de su puerta, al parecer le daba miedo entrar, por que seria? Acas seria por que le daba pena o tenia tantas ganas de hacer algo con Anzu que hasta tenia dudas? Fuera lo que fuera, el tenia que entrar y cuidar a Anzu. Pero como podria cuidarla si lo unico que queria hacer ella era tenes sexo?.

Yami coloco la tarjeta para habrir la puerta, y lentamente entro a la habitacion. Y se percato de que Anzu seguia dormida en su cama pacificamente.

Se hacerco hasta donde puediera verla mas de cerca y se sento en la cama y contemplo la bellesa de Anzu. Se veia hermosa cuando estaba dormida. Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien bostezando. Giro su cabeza para observar si Anzu habia despertado, y si, ella estaba despertando. Poco a poco sus hermosos ojos azules se fueron habriendo para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas mirandola profundamente. Y ella no supo porque pero le sonrio a Yami sensualmente.

"hola Yami" dijo Anzu mientras se sentaba al lado de el y crusaba las piernas.

"eh...h-hola" dijo muy nervioso Ymai.

Anzu se percato de que Yami estaba muy nervioso y desidio calmarlo, pero ella no sabia que al tratar de calmarlo lo pondria mas nervioso.

"que te ocurre Yami? Te noto nervioso" dijo Anzu mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla de Yami y la acariciaba.

"n-no e-es n-nada" dijo aun mas nervioso Yami.

"hehe sabes que no me puedes mentir" dijo esta hacercandose mas a Yami y con la otra mano toco el pecho de el.

"e-nserio n-no e-es n-nada" dijo Yami.

"te noto muy tenso, quieres que te de un masaje?" dijo Anzu.

"eh?" dijo Yami mientras Anzu le quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta dejandolo solo con una camisa negra, Yami estaba que explotaba de lo rojo que tenia el rostro.

Anzu se coloco artas de Yami y puso sus manos en los hombros baroniles de Yami y comenzo a masajearlos suavemente, ahiendo que Yami sintiera un extraño placer.

"mmmmm"

"te esta gustando verdad?" susurro Anzu en el oido de Yami.

Yami no contestaba solo estaba perdido en su mundo mientras disfrutaba las manos de Anzu tocar su cuerpo,

Entonces Anzu se le hacerco a Yami y con su mano derecha tomo la barbilla de el para que lo mirara cuando lo tuvo de frente Anzu se le hacerco mas y mas y mas hasta que...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

YUPI! El segundo capi esta listo!

YS: callate y lee los reviews!

Si si si ya voy!

**Princess of Darkens and light:**

Muchas gracias! Que Linda! Sabes algo? Leeria tu fic con muchisimo gusto pero esque yo no leo nada mas que puros fic de Yami/Tea es enserio! Si no me crees mira todas las historias que tengo en mi profile! Son puros Yami/Tea! Pero me gusto mucho tu fic de Yami/Tea espero que escribas mas! Ja ne!

**NETHED:** muchas gracias! Enserio no puedo creer que te gusten mis fic! Me siento tan alagada! Ja ne!.

**Etsha:**HOLA!

YS:hola! YE!

Sabes creo que talvez si estoy un piquito irresponsable hehehe

YS: esque erses una estupida y yo una genio.

Si claro como digas! Creo que te toco la sobervia!

YS:aja

Y tu YE no te preocupes chava ya estoy terminando el 3 capi de "los celos del milenio" asi que no molestes!

YS: oye! No le grites a YE!.

Tu callate! Como sea adios! Ja ne!

YS: ja ne YE!.

**Kibumiwong: **HOLA!

Gracias esque soy una genio!

YS: aja ¬¬ y por eso reprobaste quimica no?

Callate!

YS: como sea debo decir que la baka de mi hikari esta tratando de actualizar "my egyptian eternity".

No soy una baka!

YS:aja como digas

Como sea! Gracias y ja ne!

**Yuki Onna:**gracias!1 tan puntual como siempre verdad amiga? Hehe en ningun fic falta un review tuyo! Me gusta eso! Eheh estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fics pero es dificil! Hehehe bueno gracias! Ja ne!.

**Walking: **gracias!

YS: gracias! Porfin alguien me quiere!

Si pero yo no!

YS: a alguien le importa? .

¬¬.

**Salome:** MUCHAS GRACIAS! Hehehe no te preocupes aunque ponga suspenso las cosas se pondran mas cahcondas! Hehehehe ja ne!

**Death Angel's Fate:**thanx! Hehehe well I thisk so! And I just read the new chapi of little mermaid is soooo cute! Plz plz pzl update! Ja ne!

**AomeHb: **gracias! Y espero que este capi alla sido de tu agrado! Ja ne!.

**Yami Rebeca:**SIIIIIII pura lujuria! Hehehe perdon esque asi soy! Y creo que Kaiba no cambiara mucho hehehe y Anzu con su lujuria hehe y tambien hare un lemon!.

**LaDiosaDin:**muchas gracias por tu grandioso review! Espero que te guste este capi! Ja ne!

**Gabe Logan: **yupi! Mi chavito regreso! Hehehe gracias por tu review! Besos! .

UFFFF PORFIN TERMINE CON LOS REVIEWS! HEHEHE MANDEN MAS SI QUIEREN VER LO QUE PASA ENTRE YAMI Y ANZU! SE BESARAN? O ALGUIEN LOS INTERRUMPIRA? HEHE DESCUBRANLO EN EL PORX CAPI! JA NE!REVIEWS!


	3. Lujuria, ¿buena o mala?

EL CAPI 3! YUPI!

YS: callate! Escandalosa!

Safiro: hem hem... ya sabes lo que te adverti? ¬¬

YS: no!

Safiro: le contare a walking lo que hisiste la navidad pasada! U.U

YS: NOOOOO!

Safiro: muy bien entonces callate y dejame seguir con el capi!

* * *

DISFRUTEN!

Capitulo 3: lujuria¿buena o mala?

Los rostros de Yami y Anzu se hiban hacercando hasta que, sus labios se rosaban, un milimetro mas y seria un beso super romantico. Pero en ese momento la vos de Roland se escucho por el altavoz del globo.

"_a todos los visitante, favor de ir a la torre de duelos"_

en ese momento Yami se separo de Anzu, con su rostro completamente rojo! Quien diria que el serio rey de los juegos hisiera semejante cosa?

"eh... sera mejor que vayamos" dijo Yami mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta, pero antes de que esta se habriera, fue detenido por una mano en la suya. Al voltear se encontro con unos hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban ternura y... lujuria.

Anzu se hacerco mas a Yami, hasta que unio sus labios con los suyos en un rapido pero apasionado beso.

"despues continuaremos esto" dijo Anzu con una voz muy sensual, haciando que Yami sintiera un calor en su interior.

'_oh Ra! Que me esta pasando?'_ se preguntaba Yami en su mente.

Y asi los dos salieron de la habitacion, y se dirijieron hacia la torre de duelos , para ver la razon por la que los habia mandado llamar Roland.

Pero justo antes de llegar a la cima de la torre, Anzu hizo un movimiento no muy santito que digamos.

Resulta que una de las manos de Anzu llego a parar misteriosamente en hem... el tracero de Yami.

"Anzu!" Yami se quedo pretificado por tal movimiento, digo y quien no lo estaria?.

"hehe yo se que te gusta Yami" dijo sensualmente Anzu mientras jugaba graciosamente con su cabello.

"n-no es sierto Anzu" dijo completamente rojo el faraonsito.

"hehe como digas" dijo Anzu " pero recuerda que todavia tenemos un asuntito pendiente" susurro en el oido de Yami.

Yami estaba que explotaba de sonrojo! Recordando que tenia que dormir con Anzu hasta que se recuperara.

(a/n: que suertuda es Anzu ¬¬)

cuando porfin llegaron a la cima de la torre de duelos, Yami y Anzu se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la imagen ante ellos, bueno de echo Yami fue el boquiabierto, mientras que Anzu luchaba por contener la risa.

Pues la imagen estaba para morirse de risa! Joey estaba cargando el refrigerador desde la habitacion de Mai hasta la torre, Roland tuvo que traer cargando a Tristan ya que no habia despertado, Odion tuvo que traer un espejo en una mano, para que Ishizu lo siguiera, y en la otra mano traia el setro del milenio de Marick y como el era un envidioso tuvo que seguir a Odion.

Yugi tuvo que hacer enojar a Bakura para que lo siguiera hasta la torre, Mokuba solo tuvo que enseñarle a Kaiba sus dragones de ojos azule y Kaiba lo siguio.

"mmm comida!" gritaba Joey.

"demonios!" dijo Mai

"zzz...zzzzzzzzz" creo que ya saben quien es ¬¬

"hehehe" reia Serenity.

"miren que hermosa soy!" decia Ishizu mientras tomaba el espejo en sus manos.

"Odion! Dame mi setro! Es mio!" gritaba Marick.

"amo Marick controlese!" decia Odion.

"ven aquí enano! Como se te ocurre poner mis boxers en el congelador! Se me enfriaron hasta mis..." decia Bakura.

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" decia Yugi mientras uia de un furioso Bakura.

"mokuba dame mis super raras cartas de ojos azules!" dijo Kaiba.

"hay hermano no seas tan avaro!" reia Mokuba.

"y ahora que?" dijo Yami.

"que tal si vamos a un lugar oscuro" dijo Anzu mientras se colgaba del brazo de Yami.

"c-claro que no!" decia Yami mientras se sonrojaba.

"hehehe andale Yami, quiero ver si en verdad eres el rey de los "juegos" decia sensualmente Anzu.

"que no!" decia Yami.

En ese momento aparecio Shadi de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.

"SHADI!" decia uno.

"hola viejo! Tienes comida?" decia otro.

"zzzz...hola...zzzz" roncaba otro .¬¬

"hola!" decia otra.

"hola Shadi! As visto lo hermosa que soy?" decia otra.

"hola señor Shadi" decia un egipcio pelon.

"hola Shadi!... Odion dame mi setro!" decia otro.

"hola raro!" decia otro.

"hola Shadi! Estoy furioso!" decia un albino.

"hola Shadi!... Bakura alejate de mi!" gritaba un peque.

"hola Shadi" decia Yami.

"hola!..Yami vamos a la habitacion?" decia Anzu.

"que no!" se seguia sonrojando Yami.

"ehh bueno despues de todos los interesantes saludos, tengo que explicar la razon de mi llamado a ustedes." Dijo Shadi.

"si!" dijeron todos.

"bueno la razon por la que estoy aquí es para decirles que ya tengo el tiempo que las vistimas sufriran de los pecados" dijo Shadi.

"y cuanto tiempo sera?" pregunto Odion.

"exactamente 2 semanas" dijo Shadi.

"what?" dijeron todos.

"porque tanto?" pregunto Mai.

"porque...eso no lo se" dijo Shadi

(tosos caida anime) XX''''''''

"bueno y eso era todo?" pregunto Mokuba.

"no, de echo tengo otra noticia no muy buena" dijo Shadi.

"cual?" pregunto Yugi una vez que Bakura lo dejo de preseguir.

"pues que tendran que poner lo mas comodos posible a las victimas según su pecado" dijo Shadi.

"QUE?" gritaron todos al unisono.

"asi es, lo siento" dijo Shadi mientras desaparecia.

"covarde no huyas!" gritaba Bakura.

Despues de un momento de silencio, los visitantes no infectados decidieron hablar de lo que hiban a hacer con respecto a sus parejas de cuarto.

"bueno tendre que mudarme a la cocina!" lloro Mai.

"siiiii comida!" dijo Joey mientras el y Mai se dirijian hacia el globo.

"yo no hare nada!" rio Serenity.

"zzzzzzzzzz" ronco Tristan mientras que Roland le ayudaba a Serenity a llevarlo a su habitacion.

"creo que tendre que darle a la señorita Ishizu un super espejo y al amo Marick no le deben de quitar nada" decia Odion mientras los 3 caminaban a la salida de la torre.

"MHUAHAHAHAHAHA" reia Bakura.

OO'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' – Yugi.

"hora de mi venganza!" decia Bakura mientras tomaba a Yugi por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastraba a la habitacion.

"que planeas?" decia el peque.

"mhahaha, tengo grabados todos los capitulos de todos los Big brothers de la historia! Y te hare verlos todos! Mhuahahahaha" reia Bakura.

"NOOOOOOOO! EL HORROR! EL HORROR!"

"vamos Mokuba, tenemos que contar todas mis cartas raras" decia Kaiba.

"oh! Damn!"-Mokuba

Ya cuando todos se habian marchado, solo quedaban Yami y Anzu.

"hehehe"

"de que te ries Anzu?" pregutno Yami ovbiamente confundido.

"hehehe solo de lo que dijo Shadi" dijo Anzu.

"que tiene de gracioso?" decia Yami.

"hehe que tendras que hacer todo lo que te diga" dijo sensualmente Anzu mientras ambos caminaban hacia su habitacion, y Anzu seguia colgada del brazo de Yami.

"GLUP!" O/O –Yami.

"hehehe vamos Yami" dijo Anzu mientras entraban a la habitacion.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

DEJEN REVIEWS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI!

YS: si, si como sea e.e'''

Safiro: ¬¬ hem hem... (le enseña a YS una fotografia)

YS: c-como conseguiste eso? O/O'''''

Safiro: HEHE si no quieres que les diga a todos sobre tu pequeño accidente en la fiesta de navidad, entonces no molestes mhahahaha ¬¬

YS: SI ESTA BIEN PERO NO LE MUESTRES ESO A NADIE! MENOS A WALKING! O/O'''''''''''''''

Safiro: hehehe pues no molestes! -

DEJEN REVIEWS! MATTA NE!

Asi! WALKING! PERDON POR NO CONECTARNOS AL MSN! ESKE NO TENIAMOS INTERNETT POR UN LARGO TIEMPO! ;;''''''''''''''''''


	4. podre resistirme?

Hola! Sorry por no actualizar antes! Eske estaba castigada ;;;

YS: por no estudiar ¬¬

Safiro: te pregunte? ¬¬

YS: nop

Safiro: entonces callate!

YS: si sumajestad uu;

Vamos con el fic!

* * *

Capitulo 4: podre resistirme?

Yami estaba dormido en el baño, ya ke Anzu keria sexo pero el no se podia permitir abusar de ella solo porque estaba poseida por la lujuria, ademas que el queria a Anzu como amiga y nada mas (a/n: si como no ¬¬)

Aunque no podia evitar sentir una atraccion hacia la chica de ojos azules, ella era muy bonita, ademas de que tenia un cuerpo para morirse, y Yugi no lo sabia, pero aveces Yami tenia sueños "extraños" con Anzu pero no se atreve a contarselo a nadie y menos a Anzu ya que probablemente lo mataria por tener esos sueños (a/n: "cof" humedos "cof") con ella. Asi que seria un gran secreto.

' _mmm...todavia faltan 13 dias para que esto termine'_ penso Yami mientras se levantaba del piso del baño y salia de ahí, hacia la habitacion donde seguramente estaba Anzu dormida, pero para la sorpresa de Yami, ella estaba despierta y vistiendo una minifalda negra con un top azul que dejaba ver algo de sus pechos, ante esto Yami se ruboriso mucho.

"em...Anzu de donde sacaste esa ropa?" pregunto Yami nervioso.

"me la presto Mai, ..te gusta?" le pregunto sensualmente.

"em...pues te ves b-bien.." dijo Yami aun mas nervioso y muy sonrojado.

"hehe pues gracias" dijo Anzu guiñandole un ojo a Yami.

"(glup)" Yami trago saliva y miroa otro lado, lo que no fue una eleccion intelijente ya que Anzu se acerco a el mientras este miraba a otro lado intentando esconder su rubor.

"estas bien Yami? Te ves un poco sonrojado, talves tengas fiebre" dijo Anzu acercandose a Yami y colocando su mano en su frente para ver si tenia temperatura. (a/n: Yami esta muyyyyyy caliente hehehehehehe)

"..s-si estoy b-bien..."dijo mas ruborisado aun ya que tenia buena vista de los pechos de Anzu, el pensamiento hiso que se sonrojara aun mas y que empesara a notarse un pequeño bulto, no tan pequeño, entre sus pantalones. (a/n: huyyy la cosa se pone cachonda hahaha!)

"..mmm...estas seguro de que estas bien?.." le pregnto senualmente mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al de Yami lo que hacia que nuestro faraoncito se pusiera mas nervioso y que se hisiera mas notoria su ...hem ...hem...ereccion.. (a/n: ;;;)

"...s-s-si estoy b-b-bien" balbusio Yami.

"eso no lo dudo hehe estas muyyyy bien..." le susurro al oido.

"mmmm!" se sonrojo mas y mas y mas y..etc...etc...

"hehe" ella rio sensuamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yami.

"Anzu...que h-haces?" pregunto nerviosamente mientras retrosedia lentamente hasta toparse con la pared.

"pues...acuerdate que teniamos un "asuntito" pendiente hehe" rozo su nariz con la de Yami.

"..p-pero debemos ir con los demas.." dijo Yami.

"awww ahora?" pregunto Anzu mientras rozaba su cuerpo sensualmente con el de Yami haciendo que este se exitara mas y mas.

"..s-si Anzu ahora, asi que mejor vamonos" dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de Anzu pero su cuerpo no respondia.

"mmm...porque?.."pregunto mientras abrasaba a Yami haciendo que sus senos se pegaran con el pecho bien formado de Yami.

"pues...p-porque vamos a ver a quien le tocara pelear..." taramudeo Yami.

"mm...esta bien..."respondio de mala gana "pero si no te toca a ti pelear reresaremos a la habitacion si?" le pregunto poniendo unos ojos llenos de amor y lujuria.

"..p-pero.."

"pero que? Recuerda que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga hehe" dijo Anzu.

"...b-b-b-bien..." dijo Yami mientras salian de la habitacion y Anzu se aferro al braso de Yami.

"si! Gracias!" dijo mientrs abrasaba a Yami y le daba un rapido beso en los labios, cosa que hiso que Yami se sonrojara hasta la muerte.

'_Ra! Que are! Me esta provocando! Y lo peor es que...que...me gusta que me provoque!...me hace desearla mas...pero que estoy diciendo?...calmate Yami todo terminara en 13 dias...'_ pensaba Yami mientras se sonrojaba mas.

"vamon entre mas rapido lleguemos a la torre, mas rapido regresaremos a la habitacion" dijo Anzu apresurando a Yami.

"..s-si..." dijo Yami mientras llegaban a la cima de la torre de duelos.

"bien! Hola a todos!" saludo Anzu.

"hola" saludo serenity.

"hola pequeña" dijo Mai.

"hola chava y Yami" dijo Joey.

"no hables con la boca llena" dijo Mai.

"si jefasa" –Joey.

"hola a los dos" dijo Yugi quien estaba tratando de escapar de Bakura.

"hola tontos " dijo Bakura "vuelve aca enano! Todavia te faltan 231 horas de bigbrother!"

"NOOOOOOO!" –Yugi.

"hola Yami y Anzu" el resto saludo (menos Kaiba ¬¬)

"bien, a quien le tocara pelear esta ves?" dijo Mokuba.

"al señor Marik y al señor wheeler" dijo Roland.

"si! Ganare sus cartas raras y no se las prestare a nadie!" Dijo Marik.

"cuando termine mas vale que me agan un banquete ¬¬" dijo Joey subiendo a la plataforma de duelos.

"Yami, vamonos" dijo Anzu muy felis y jalando a Yami de la manga de su chaqueta.

"p-pero... no te quieres quedar a ver el duelo?" pregunto nerviosamente Yami.

"no! Ademas tu lo prometiste"sonrio Anzu mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a la habitacion.

"mm..." Yami solo intentaba no mirar el cuerpo de Anzu ya que si lo hacia tendria una imagen no muy santa que digamos.

Cuando entraron a la habitacion, Anzu atranco la puerta y se acercaba a Yami caminando muy sensualmente, mientras que el Faraon, solos e quedaba ahí mirandola con unos ojos de amor, miedo y deseo por ella.

"hehe ahora terminaremos lo que iniciamos" dijo Anzu mientras abrasaba a Yami y empesaba a mordisquear su oreja dereche lo que le provocaba un tremendo placer a Yami.

"mm...no es correcto..." dijo Yami mientras la abrasaba por la cintura y pegaba su cuerpo mas al suyo, el placer los estaba invadiendo.

"...y..porque no?..." dijo Anzu mientras empesaba a recorrer su lengua por el cuello de Yami, haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

"mm...porque eres mi amiga...y no quiero hacerte daño..." dijo mientras cerraba los ojos de tanto placer.

"...eso no importa...te necesito dentro de mi..."le susurro al oido a Yami.

"..." este se sonrojo mas y muho mas ante esto, el nunca hubiera creido que la lujuria seria tan exitante. (a/n: ¬¬ tontito)

Yami empeso a bajar su manos por la cadera de Anzu hasta llegar a...

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

LISTO!

Safiro: tengo una mala noticia ¬¬ este capitulo lo escribio mi Yami asi que espero que no la maten ¬¬

YS: ja! Ya veras ke dicen ke soy mejor escritora que tu!

Safiro: bueno eso depende de los lectores, ademas creo que lo hisiste muy caliente ¬¬

YS: y ke? A los lectores les gusta asi ¬¬

Safiro: ¬¬ mmm...bueno REVIEWS!

YS: sip! Espero ke les aya gustado mi trabajo hehe nn

Safiro: y le mando besos a Mario!

YS: besos Andres!

REVIEWS! MATTA NE!

PS: YAMI SAFIRO DEJO SUSPENSO! ESO NO ES BUENO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

NOTA: SI SE PREGUNTAN KIEN ES "Anahi"? por los reviews ke me manda walking. Anahi es mi Yami!

YAMI SAFIROANAHI! Eso es todo! REVIEWS!


	5. pasiencia

Buaaaa! (llorando)

Anahi (Ys): y ati ke te pasa? ¬¬

Safiro: me dijeron ke escribes mejor ke yo! Eso duele!

Anahi (YS): ja! Niña ¬¬

Safiro. Bueno, puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capi asi ke espero ke sean buenos conmigo!

* * *

Capitulo 5: Paciensia

Yami empeso a bajar su manos por la cadera de Anzu hasta llegar a...

Yami, paso sus manos, en el tracero de Anzu haciendo ke esta gimiera un poco, y empeso a regresar el beso, con la misma intencidad ke Anzu.

"mmm..." gimio Anzu mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Yami, esto provocaba ke nuestro Faraon se exitara mas, y pasara una de sus manos por la pierna de Anzu mientras ke la otra permanecia acariciando el tracero de esta.

'_oh Ra! Pero que estoy haciendo,...p-pero no lo puedo evitar...siento una extraña atraccion hacia ella, quiero sentir su cuerpo serca del mio...RA!' _Yami se sonrojo ante todo lo que estaba pensando, pero no quitaba sus lujuriosas manos de la pierna y tracero de Anzu.

' _hehe no faltara mucho para que se rinda' _pensaba Anzu mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo y apasionado entre Anzu y Yami, cada segundo que pasaba se exitaban mas y mas hasta un punto en que Yami no pudo soportar mas y poso la mano que estaba en la pierna de Anzu hacia su pecho, donde comenzo a acariciarlo y apretarlo suavemente, haciendo que Anzu gimiera mas.

Yami se separo de los labios de Anzu para empesar a besar su cuello apasionadamente, dando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas en el cuello de Anzu.

"mm...Yami..." gemia Anzu mientras acariciaba el pecho de este sensualmente haciendo que el bulto que se encontraba en la entrepierna de Yami aumentara de tamaño. (a/n: hehe es hora de pensar mal -;)

En ese momento Yami recosto a Anzu en la cama mientras este se ensimaba en ella, y no paraba de besar su cuello ni de acariciar su seno lujuriosamente.

Y justo antes de que Yami pudiera quitarle la ropa a Anzu, se escucho una voz desde el pasillo.

"grandioso, no puedo creer que perdi contra ese tonto de Marik" dijo una voz que suponian que pertenecia a Joey.

Anzu se levanto de la cama y se dirijio hacia la puerta y Yami la siguio pero esperaba que nadie notara el bulto en su entrepierna y maldesia a Joey en silencio por aver interrumpido.

"hola Joey, como te fue?" pregunto Anzu, mirando a Joey deborar un emparedado jigante.

"perdi!" decia entre mordiscos.

"lo sentimos mucho Joey" dijo Yami.

"si, no importa viejo" decia mientras mordia y tragaba.

"y los demas?" pregunto Anzu obserbando que solo estaba Joey.

"oh, estan por ahí, en sus habitaciones creo" dijo Joey aun comiendo. (A/n: le va a dar una indijestion --;;)

"ah, bien" dijo Anzu mientras tomaba la mano de Yami.

"vamos a caminar Yami" dijo mientras practicamente arrastraba a Yami.

"em...esta bien.." dijo sonrojandose.

Y asi salieron del globo y miraron que ya era de noche, una noche muy hermosa para ser precisa, caminaban mientras Anzu se colgaba del braso de Yami y este se sonrojaba mas al recordar lo sucedido minutos antes.

"hehe" rio Anzu.

"que es tan divertido?" pregunto Yami obiamente confundido.

"..solo que me gusto mucho lo que hisite en la habitacion" le dijo sonriendole sensualmente.

"ah..." fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Yami ya que estaba muy nervioso, sonrojado y exitado al mismo tiempo.

"y al parecer a ti tambien te gusto eso no? "le susurro en el oido a Yami haciendo que este se estremesiera.

"eh...yo..." balbusio Yami, como si hubiera perdido las palabras.

"oye te puedo hacer varias preguntas?" dijo Anzu mientras se sentaban en unos escombros que estaban ahí.

"em...si...supongo" dijo Yami.

"pero me tienes que responder con la pura verdad si?" dijo Anzu.

"em...claro.." dijo Yami, obiamente no sabiendo lo que Anzu le hiba a preguntar. (a/n: atencion! Estas seran preguntas no muy santas que digamos! Asi que cuidado!)

"ya has tenido sexo con alguien?" pregunto calmadamente Anzu.

"QUE?" dijo Yami muyyyy sonrojado.

"hehe solo respondeme" dijo Anzu.

"..c-claro que no!" dijo Yami muyy nervioso.

"bien...ahora...te has masturbado alguna vez?" dijo Anzu tal calmada como siempre.

"em...pues...este..." dijo Yami muy nervioso.

"hehe lo tomare como un "si" y en quien piensas cuando lo haces?" dijo Anzu.

'_RA! Ke ago? No le puedo decir que pienso en ella cuando me m-masturbo!' _penso Yami muyy nervioso y sonrojado pero la conversasion empesaba a exitarlo.

"em...podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?" dijo Yami no queriendo contestar.

"mm...esta bien" le sonrio Anzu "mm...si tuvieras sexo, en que posisiones te gustaria hacerlo?" dijo Anzu.

"em...en 2 tipos de posisiones, y no te dire cuales" dijo Yami mientras se exitaba mas.

"hehe bueno, era todo lo que queria saber grasias" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Yami.

"em...no hay problema" dijo Yami mientras sentia una extraña nesesidad por tocar el cuerpo de Anzu y hacerla suya, pero se contuvo.

"ya deberiamos regresar a la habitacion, tengo sueño" dijo Anzu mientras daba un bostezo.

"bien.." dijo Yami levantandose.

"hehe asi que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hacer lo nuestro hehe" dijo Anzu caminando hacia el globo.

"em...aja" dijo Yami sonrojado mientras entraban a la habitacion y Anzu se acostaba en la cama.

"mm..." Yami se dirijio al baño pero Anzu lo detuvo.

"porke no duermes conmigo? No pasara nada hehe...almenos no por ahora" dijo Anzu mientras le dejaba un espasio a Yami para que se acostara.

"em...gracias..." dijo Yami mientras se recostaba al lado de Anzu y cerraba los ojos.

"hehe buenas noches" dijo Anzu mientras recostaba su cabesa en el pecho de Yami haciando que este se sonrojara y exitara mas.

"b-buenas n-noches" dijo Yami nerviosamente.

Y asi ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.. pero que les deparara el destino para mañana? Nadie lo sabe.. (a/n: solo yo! Hahahahaha)

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por si lo notaron, lo hise mucho mas cachondo que mis otros capitulos, y asi seguira este fic, de echo este sera mi fic mas caliente de todos! Asi ke menores de 15 abstenganse! (aunke como kiera no lo haran ¬¬ hehe creen ke no los conosco? Hahaha)

Anahi (YS): hmp! ¬¬

Safiro. Ja! Celosa! Ya vez que escribo mas cachondo que tu!

Anahi (YS): ja! Todavia no empieso! El capi anterior fue solo un calentamiento! Ya veras en el siguiente!

Safiro: lo escribiras tu?

Anahi (YS): sip!

Safiro. Me estas retando?

Anahi (YS): si!

Safiro: asi ke sera un duelo de capitulos eh? Pues ya veras que te vencere!

YS: ja! Si nisikiera pudiste vencer a tu hermana de 9 años en domino y quieres ganarme ami en escribir? Hahaha estas loca!

Safiro: ya lo veremos ¬¬

Anahi (YS): asi sera ¬¬

Safiro: DEJEN REVIEWS!

Anahi (YS): BESOS ANDRES!

Safiro. BESOS MARIO!

(Mario y Andres son los ke escriben como "walking" por si se preguntaban)

Anahi (YS) y safiro: MATTA NE! REVIEWS!


	6. Tan cerca pero tan lejos

Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

XDDD

No empiezen con sus kejas porfis, me tarde mucho en actualizar, lose...pero..pero..no saben lo dificil ke es para mi dejarlos esperando ;;...xD

Solo les dice que esta actualizacion (nose si esa palabra exista xDDDDD) es gracias a un review ke me llego, me conmovio mucho (snif) -.-

**IMPORTANTE!: si conosen la pagina www(punto)youtube(punto)com entonces vayan ahí y busken videos de musica sobre Yami y Anzu, especificamente estos nombres "my sweetie", "the day you went away" "Distance" "Love" "la promesa final" "Love World" y "my pretty boy" si estan bajo el nombre de AnzuAngel entonces son mios! Asi ke porfavor vayan y dejen comentarios en mis videos!**

Asi ke basta de tanto bla bla bla y porfin! (musica xD) akie esta el capitulo 6!

* * *

Caputilo 6: Tan serca, pero...tan lejos. 

Yami desperto lentamente, abrio sus ojos violetas y dio un pekeño bostezo, despues de aclarar su vista, miro y sintio algo ke estaba ensima de su cuerpo.

"hmm?"

Despues de que unos rayos de sol entraron por las pekeñas ventanas de la habitacion, Yami pudo ver lo que estaba ensima de el.

'_..A-Anzu..' _dijo Yami en su mente mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas.

Anzu dormia pacificamente sobre el fuerte y bien formado cuerpo de Yami. Se veia tan inocente y hermosa cuando se encontraba durmiendo, Yami no pudo evitar ebozar una suave sonrisa al ver a aquel angel que yacia sobre el.

"..Eres tan hermosa...me encanta como eres...bueno...ahora eres un 'poco' pervertida...no puedo esperar a que todo esto termine...para ver aquella inocente sonrisa en tu rostro..." dice Yami en forma de susurro mientras jugaba con el suave cabello de Anzu quien aun dormia.

"heh...recuerdo que siempre que te miraba...tu te sonrojabas y miraba hacia otro lado...aunque no me guste admitirlo...tu actitud tan inocente me...exitaba.." dice nuestro faraon mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente.

"hmm..."

Anzu comenzo a despertar lentamente, abrio sus hermosos ojos azules, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas mirandola con amor y ternura (y lujuria..xDD)

"ah...buenos dias Anzu.." dice Yami mientras se pone algo nervioso al pensar que Anzu habia escuchado todo lo que el dijo sobre ella.

"mm..hola Yami.." dice Anzu mientras ebozaba una tierna pero sensual sonrisa.

Al ver la sonrisa de esta, Yami se puso muy nervioso y se éxito un poco.

Anzu solo sonrie sensualmente y lo besa en los labios.

Yami se sonroja pero lentamente regresa el beso.

"mmm..." se escuchaban leves gemidos de parte de los dos mientras seguian besandose.

Anzu seguia ensima de Yami, lo que provoco que sus cuerpos tuvieran un profundo contacto.

Yami no soportaba mas, asi que paso sus manos por la espalda de Anzu hasta llegar a su tracero donde comenzo a acariciarlo y apretarlo suave y lujuriosamente.

"mmm" esto provoco que Anzu gimiera un poco mas lo que exitaba mas a Yami.

Yami dejo de besar a Anzu y comenzo a recorrer su lengua por el cuello de esta lenta y sensualmente.

"mmm...Yami..." Anzu gemia su nombre levemente mientras sentia la lengua de este en su cuello y las manos de Yami acariciando su tracero sensualmente.

Yami se desesperaba mas y le quita el top a Anzu rapidamente y comienza a recorer su lengua por un seno de Anzu, haciando que esta gimiera un poco mas.

"mmmm...oh Yami..." gemia Anzu mientras recorria sus manos por el fuerte pecho de Yami.

"mmm.." Yami permanecia en silencio mientras lamia y chupaba uno de los pezones de Anzu, que ya estaban duros por la exitacion.

Yami tambien estaba demasiado exitado, el bulto que estaba en su pantalon ya era muy grande y duro, tanto que casi le dolia. Pero mantenia chupando y dando pequeñas y suaves mordidas a uno de los pezones de Anzu.

Y justo cuando se hiban a quitar toda por completo y hacer lo que habian esperado por tanto tiempo, alguien toca la puerta. (xDD ahh soy tan malaaa hehe)

Yami y Anzu se levantaron y se arreglaron la ropa y el cabello, estaban molestos con quien los habia interrumpido.

"Chicos abranme porfavor!"

Yami abrio la puerta y solo para encontrar a yugi con una mirada asustada y entro rapidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"Yugi que pasa?" dice Anzu mientras se arrodillaba a su altura.

"Si que pasa?" dice Yami mientras lo miraba.

"N-Nada, solo no habran la puerta" dice el pequeño Yugi mientras temblaba un poco.

Y en los pasillos de el globo se escuchaba una voz.

"ohhh Yugiii, donde estas enano? Aun tengo todos los episodios de todas las "Academias" y "cantando por un sueño", "bailando por un sueño" y la primera temprada de "bailando por la boda de mis sueños"! (o nose si es cantando xD) decia una voz malevola.

"noooooooooooooo" dice yugi mientras se abrasa de Anzu.

"ese no es Bakura?" dice Anzu mientras mira a Yami.

"eso creo, Yugi se supone que debes estar con el" dice nuestro faraon mientras cruzaba los brasos (se ve tan sexy cuando hace eso .), aun estaba algo molesto por la interrupcion.

"noooo! No me obligues a volver ahí! Noooo!" dice Yugi mientras se abrazaba mas de Anzu, lo que provoco un toque de celos en nuestro faraon.

'_que se cree este niño? Solo yo puedo abrazar a Anzu! Ella es mia!...bueno...aun no...pero...pronto lo sera!' _piensa Yami con celos.

"Yami tiene razon Yugi, es tu obligacion cuidar de Bakura aunque te torture asi" dice Anzu mientras sonrie nerviosamente.

"esta bien Anzu, pero...tengo miedo, no puedo soportar otro de esos videos! Duran una eternidad! Y cuando terminan vuelve a empezar otra temporada! ;" dice Yugi. 

"hehe no pasara nada, anda, ve" dice Anzu mientras se separaba de Yugi lentamente.

* * *

Yugi asiente y sale de la habitacion mientras mira a ambos lados del pasillo. 

"ahí estas!" dice una voz que se acercaba rapidamente.

(glup) "hay no..." -.-

Bakura llega donde este y le toma por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastra a la habitacion.

"vamos niño aun tengo unos 24 videos ke tienes ke ver, muahahahaha"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Pobre yugi...xP

Muahahaha xD

Parece ke ya mero se les hace xD

Bueno, espero ke hayan disfrutado la sexta parte de este fic, dejen **REVIEW!**

**Y RECUERDEN LO DE MIS VIDEOS! XD**

JA NE!


End file.
